


Full Of Surprises

by DestielIsLoveDestielIsLife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Changing Rooms, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, High School AU, Homophobic Slurs, I just gave Alistair the first second name that came to mind when I wrote this, M/M, One Shot, P.E. Class, alistair is a dick, but lets be honest when isn't he being a dick?, changing room kisses, sports centre, sports hall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsLoveDestielIsLife/pseuds/DestielIsLoveDestielIsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt:<br/>Dean and Cas are in High School and they have their first kiss after P.E. Class, in the changing rooms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This is another short fic that I wrote for the same fic prompt challenge on the Facebook group Destiel Forever. Again I hope you all enjoy. :) 
> 
> Also I should probably mention that there are a few homophobic slurs.

"I hate P.E." Cas huffs as he and Dean walk out onto the AstroTurf of the sports centre.

"No you don't. You just hate them." Dean gestures over to the dick bags that are always giving Cas a hard time, especially during P.E. Just because what he took part in wasn't exactly considered 'a guys sport'. At least not in their eyes anyway.

"Yeah I guess." He replies, hunching his shoulders over, a subconscious attempt to shield himself from any oncoming abusive words that might venture his way. 

"Cas!" Jody, their team's captain shouted enthusiastically at him. "Sup buddy?" 

Dean took that as his queue to join the other side of the sports centre with his soccer team. Dean was getting bad vibes that today was going to get ugly and he was honestly getting sick of them getting away with the way they were treating Cas. It was disgusting, they were disgusting. He hated them all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean just couldn't focus on the game at all, too worried about Cas. He could see the usual suspects already eyeing him up from the sidelines of the pitch. Looking over to Cas then smiling back at each other and talking as if they were scheming. It made Dean's skin crawl and his blood boil. At one point he stopped suddenly, hearing Alistair laugh loud enough to echo throughout the expansive space of the hall, just as the ball was kicked right to his face, knocking him back on his ass. It was his own fault, he just really wasn't paying attention. Of course, by then all eyes were on him.

"Ahhh look at Winchester, can't even pay attention. Too distracted by that little queer playing cheerleader" Alastair mocked, laughing again. 

Dean rubbed his face as Cas came running over to him, worry in his expression. 

"Dean! You okay?" Cas asked extremely concerned, as he kneeled down beside him and placed his right hand on Dean's left shoulder. 

"Yeah... I'm alright Cas. Don't you worry about me."

"Haha oh here he comes, gay boy to the rescue." Alistair remarked with a slight chuckle. 

"That's fucking it!" Dean spat as he abruptly twisted out of the gentle grip of Cas' warm hand and stormed over to Alistair and his cronies. He wasn't clutching his face any more and a faint bruising had begun to bloom around and across the bridge of his nose. 

"Oi! Dickhole" Dean almost shouted, punching Alistair right in the face making him lose his balance somewhat, before he righted himself as Dean squared up to him. "You wanna say that again, hey? Tell me how much of a fag or a queer Cas is? Yeah? Do you and your lets face it, homoerotic group of friends, get a kick out of this? Humm? Because honestly I'd rather be a 'gay little queer' with Cas than a D grade, going nowhere, walking daddy issues, mommas boy bully, that's probably just trying to hide the fact that he's queer himself by reflecting it off onto others." He breathes. "If you speak to Cas, you even look at Cas again you just see what happens to you then and it won't just be a punch to the face!" Dean glared back at him, waiting for a reply. "Is that clear?"

There was a moment silence before he took his hand away from his throbbing cheek bone where an obviously ugly shiner was taking its place under his skin and replied. "Y-yeah... Crystal." 

Alistair's friends stood dumbstruck as Dean turned and walked away, moving towards Cas, his hard expression softening the closer he got. 

"You'll pay for this Winchester!" Crowley shouted over to him.

"I'm sure I will." Dean shouted back, in a completely nonchalant reply not even taking his eyes off Cas. 

Every other student in the centre suddenly started cheering and clapping at Dean's boldness and bravery at being the first person to finally stand up to Alistair McCarthy, the scourge of their high school. 

When their teacher finally came back into the space of cheering students he had to hurriedly blow his whistle to get everyone's attention.

"What is going on with you lot? What's with all the commotion? Why - Alistair what the hell happened to your face? Omg Dean your forehead, you both need to go to the school nurse." 

"Nahh I'm fine it's not that bad, just hurts a bit when I move my face." He replied wincing slightly when he pulled his face up in a small grin. 

Cas looked at him and the bruise had gotten a lot worse. "Jesus Dean you really do need to go to the nurse, what if you have concussion or something?" 

Dean just kind of looked at him with flushes of worry spreading over his face. Although it wasn't enough for him to be alarmed. 

"Both of you go get dressed and go to the nurse then." He blew his whistle. "Class is over everyone hit the showers and get changed."

All the students crowded through the double doors, that lead out of the sports centre and down the hall to the male and female changing rooms. The showers were situated behind a middle wall at the back of the room with two door shaped openings at each end of it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had all taken it in turns to get showers with there only being 5 cubicles in the tiny space. It was nearly Cas and Dean's turn.

"Seriously Dean, thank you, I really appreciate what you did but," he let out a breathy sigh turning to look at him. "Did you really have to do that?" 

"Of course I did Cas. I'm just sick of them giving you shit, of giving us shit. Anyway," he pulled his towel out of his bag and slung it over his right shoulder. "It's not like what they're saying isn't true, I'm obviously not straight." He had a quick, slightly grossed out expression on his face at that, before he winced again at the momentary pulsing pain across his face.

"Well no but-" Cas' gaze shot up rapidly, realisation flashing across his face. "What was that?" 

"Uhhhh..." Is all Dean could reply to that and he walked the few steps over to Cas and closed in on him. He paused momentarily. "Sometimes you really are a dumbass." Then Dean had his lips on Cas' in a sweet, soft and gentle kiss that turned into heated kisses, managing to sweep all of the air out of Cas' lungs. 

Another few moments passed and they broke apart, leaving Dean smirking as much as he could without getting sharp spikes of pain throughout his face, at a slightly hooded eyed Castiel looking up at him in pure amazement and confusion. 

"And there's plenty more where that came from." Dean explained, with a grin, braking their tiny silence, as he stepped into his cubical and turned on the hot spray of water.


End file.
